robloxrpersfandomcom-20200213-history
Timpookie
Tim's ego is actually another universe. The account we affectionately refer to as "Tim", Timpookie, is a self-aware manifestation of the total positive matter energies of the next universe over. Due to its massive size and apparent omniscience, this self-aware cosmic entity apparently has the largest ego ever recorded by any sentient being. The sentient manifestation of this sister universe has found its way to ROBLOX and spends its idle hours toying with our minds as it expands into blank, empty space. ~Zaadan You imply that Tim has an ego, which is a misconception. I can understand where that misconception comes from, but I assure you, Tim does not have an ego. For Tim is ego personified, he is the raw culmination of the ego of every other living being in the multiverse. Fictional stories often talk about beings of great magical power, the personifications of dark and mysterious things - Death, the seasons, fate, and so forth. I assure you, something like these fictional personifications of death exists, and it is Tim, the raw personification of ego. This is a concept difficult for mortals to understand - I should know, as I, too, am mortal. However, I assure you that this is the case, and that once you can fully grasp this concept, everything that Tim does will make a lot more sense. ~Eikoopmit I am starting to suspect that people think I have an out-of-control ego. ~Timpookie Bio of Time on RP 2012 - Newbie Days Timpookie came into the wondrous and magical world of RP in August 2012, and quickly joined two RPs - Talamh An Miotas by Leodin, and Where the Supernaturals are Born by Dex10awesome. Tim quickly found out about the community, and struck up a friendship with Dex10awesome, along with several other novice RPers such as Larrytheblock and Banshee7 (Now Roiye), and they supported eachother against the criticisms of Bebithetuffle and SwedishLemon. The Island The Island was a supercollab by Dex10awesome made near the end of the year, with almost twenty RPers. Timpookie played a pivotal role in the making of The Island, although SwedishLemon, or someone masquerading a him more likely, repeatedly replaced all the piratepads with profanities and obscenities relating to his penis. Once this was brought to the community at large (Which, at the time, was much larger than it is today), SwedishLemon was shamed by his peers, and received hatemail sending him out of RP permanently. 2013 - Golden Age This year is typically considered by Timpookie to be the golden age of RP. It was during this year that many masterpieces were made and joined, such as Land of Ferinox, Kingdoms of Grefyle, Elemental Fire, Fallen Ascendants (You STILL need to post on that, Tikobe...) and many, many more. This was also the year that many of Timpookie's friends joined the forums, such as LNG257, Tikobe, Millicus and, in the later part of the year, Leggomygreggo8, Coriandr and Pawzkat (Though I was initially antagonistic towards her), just to name some. Return of SwedishLemon But alas, all good things must come to an end, for on October 25th, 2013, SwedishLemon returned, erupting the forum into a massive flamewar that carried on into the first part of 2014. Both sides took equal casualties as Swed continually claimed his innocence, eventually resulting in thread spam initiated by each side's followers. 2014 - Twin Flamewars 2014 was a year of constant arguing and fighting, with very little time in between. This was the year that the Bannanachair became a cult-icon and Timpookieism was founded, just inflating Timpookie's ego and encouraging more flame and more hate. It was in this year an erotic fanfiction was posted based upon Timpookie and SwedishLemon's feud, creating a common disgust and initiating a friendship between the two. Swed reportedly apologized to Tim for any hate he caused, and Tim was said to forgive him and accept that the harsh criticism made him the writer he is today. Flame War One This flamewar was one between Tim's side and Swed's side. Violent and introducing hatred into the entire forum, it was apparently began to end when Tim and Swed became friends, but still continued a few weeks afterwords by their followers. Flame War Two After an argument with Swed, Soardlo began a flamewar against him and Tim. It was short-lived in the actual war, but a hatred remains still to this day. 2015 - Silver Age? Timpookie managed to make it through 2014, this time with many more friends than enemies, and with nearly twenty thousand posts total. There's... Not all that much to say, admittedly, once you take the month into account, although things are currently looking bright for RP, from Tim's perspective at least, with Soardlo out of the way permanently (Or so it seems) and very few arguments erupting to the scale of 2014... If he can remain active enough and not drift out into the abyss of inactivit Now RPF is gone, along with Tim (Good Fucking Riddance.) And everything is ruined. RPnation.com Personality I'll let others fill this out, as I want a fair and unbiased portfolio of my personality. things people fill out, a title that isn't really a title: intelligent, but can act quite stupid at the same time. he's nice. A pretty smart and cool dude who is a god damn skrub. Timpookie is a very egotistic role-player, though he did at one point have reason. He was about the best role-player around in mid-2013, - before that I don't know as that's when I joined - but then others started to spring up, bringing on the stated "Golden Age". Eventually he carried on that ego, even though people even better than him started to spring up- though he seemed to be declining in his writing ability, most likely due to losing ideas, losing interest, and therefore losing experience. Although his ego is quite the issue at times, you'll find that off the forums, Tim is a very fun user to break a chat with or have a quick game, no matter the genre. He's real easy-going off the forums, actually. thicc af Friends and Enemies I used to have something here, but there were multiple things that made me want to completely delete it to rewrite it later or to ignore and leave like this for another two years: * It was outdated, being the accurate version of who I considered a friend and an enemy in 2015. * I had a convoluted system based on some Greek Philosophy that I read when I was fourteen but didn't really understand properly. There are different types of friends and that should be reflected in something like this, but I chose a terrible system to employ in categorizing people. * I categorized as good friends just people who at the time I saw regularly and agreed with enough to categorize as such regardless of how good a friend they really were. I mean, none of them were bad people, but retrospectively different people should have been on the list of really good friends and some people who were on the list of really good friends should have just been on the list of friends. * Most of my closest friends on ROBLOX and RP and Bannanachair have left: Larrytheblock, Mycousinblade, 1perrytheplatypus, Craxian, 1leggomygreggo, LNG257 - the list is endless. * Either all my enemies have left or I've become too busy to be bothered with such pettiness. For about three years I was having a hard time keeping track of who I was even holding a grudge against it was so complicated, so if I consciously know that I don't like you I'll just avoid you and if I don't remember if I hate you I'll just be courteous. * I'm a sad, lonely person. That said, I probably won't quit ROBLOX or Bannanachair or leave of my own volition, and if I do leave it would be, in the overquoted words of T. S. Elliot, not with a bang but a whimper. So if, for some reason, you're still here and are reading this and are a friend of mine, that's great. RPs Although Tim has created and joined many RPs, only two of them remain alive today. Created RPs Living RPs * Dead RPs This is a category too broad to fill out completely, although I'll try as hard as I can to list as many as I can remember. Feel free to add any that you see I've missed out. * Land of Ferinox * ARLOTH * Kingdoms of Grefyle * At least a half-dozen Godhood threads. * The entire bloody Powers franchise (And let it stay dead, for all I care!) * Elemental Fire * Death of Ramses * Survivor * Fractured Kingdoms: Oberon Joined RPs Living RPs * Dominions Dead RPs As earlier, this category is too huge to fill out, but if you can find any that aren't mentioned here, please, don't hesitate to mention them! * Talamh An Miotas * Where the Supernaturals are Born * Fallen Ascendants * Crestfall * Ruby of Garrindel * Freelancer * Whatever the fuck this is... http://www.roblox.com/Forum/ShowPost.aspx?PostID=111761638 Alts Timpookie, being a madman, decides to number his alts and divide them into different "waves" of alts (First Wave, Second Wave, etc.). First Three Waves The first three waves of alts are Tim putting down whatever name comes to mind. Some of these seem like they just came out of a fantasy novel whereas others are named after dinosaurs and whatnot. The first two waves, in fact, were created without much structure and were only grouped this way after the alts up to Tenontosaurus were made. First Wave * Eikoopmit * Timepockie * Tesero * Darikinth * Trilorik Second Wave * Tenontosaurus * Bannanachair * PolarBearTim * Cortexil * Traleth * Tnorr Third Wave * Dorthol * Redikoz * Ferolk * Hilorik * Trinoce The Fly Timpookie, being bored one day, decided to turn every single line of the William Blake poem The Fly into an alt. The username LittleFly was already taken, but all the rest of the alts were able to be created. Upon seeing that he had 19 new alts, more than the previous three waves put together, he decided to split this wave into 3. Fourth Wave The fourth wave is lines 2-8 of The Fly, as line 1 was already taken. * ThySummersPlay * MyThoughtlessHand * HasBrushdAway * AmNotI * AFlyLikeThee * OrArtNotThou * AManLikeMe Fifth Wave The fifth wave is lines 9-16 of The Fly. It should be noted that wherever an ampersand appeared it was swithed to the word "and" due to ROBLOX rules on non-letter symbols. * ForIDance * AndDrinkAndSing * TillSomeBlindHand * ShallBrushMyWing * IfThoughtIsLife * AndStrengthAndBreath * AndTheWant * OfThoughtIsDeath Sixth Wave The sixth wave is the last stanza of The Fly. * ThenAmI * AHappyFly * IfILive * OrIfIDie Undercover Alts Timpookie has had, over the years, a number of alts that he has used as undercover alts and then discarded and made public without throwing them into the current "Wave" system. * TrippleY55 * TrippleX55 * TrippleZ55 * UltimateHistorian * PotatoBakery * Typhex * Tesero He admits to currently having active undercover alts inside of the roleplay forum, although the accuracy of such statements is debatable. Favorite Numbers Do not ask why Tim has these as favorite numbers, he just likes some arbitrary property of the numbers in question most of the time. Anyway, in ascending order, the first few are as follows. * 13 * 22 * 45 * 72 * 144 * 167 * 211 * 512 * 623 * 632 * 909 * 1434 * 1595 If you see any of these numbers being used by Tim for anything, you now know why he chose these numbers. Recurring Jokes * Bannanachair * Timpookieism * Tim's Ego * Stop-Sign Skull Injuries ● TIM HIMSELF -R Trivia * Timpookie hates the New 52 * green lantern <3 * Timpookie was rumored to be fourteen years of age up until January 3rd when he celebrated his fifteenth birthday. * Timpookie has the second-most alts of any RPer, with sixteen "Active Alts", seven formerly undercover alts (that he can remember) and an unspecified number of actively undercover alts. To my knowledge, the only RPer with more alts than Tim is Jeevesthebutler. * Tim is a half-Jew, with his father being a New York Jew (descended from a Russian village similar to Fiddler on the Roof) and his mother being an Australian Anglican. He has no idea about his religion, though, at least you know of his ethnicity and descendance. * Timpookie is not, and has never been, in a romantic nor sexual relationship (To use the popular modern term, he is 'single'). He is, however, heterosexual, and despite Bebi's statements to the contrary, not of any other sexual orientation. He included this because for whatever reason other people are also including trivia on their orientation and relationship status. * When asked "Star Wars or Star Trek", Tim simply answers "Battlestar Galactica". * How many Tim's does it take to.screw on a lightbulb? None. They're too busy ruining a part of a multi-billion dollar website. Category:Role Players